chiedere Italia
by yukime elric
Summary: ciao a todos! soy italia veneciano, vagando por esta pag. me di cuenta de que igirisu, Rusia y USA tenían su propia sección de preguntas y pensé que seria divertido tener mi propia sección, así que responderé todas sus preguntas acerca de mi ve
1. introduccion

chiedere Italia

**prologo**

ve~~ ciao a todo el mundo! soy Italia veneciano

no hace mucho tiempo encontré en esta pag secciones

De preguntas con igirisu, russia y USA y pues pensé que seria divertido tener mi propia sección yo mismo.

ve~~ apuesto que a doitsu y nihon les agradaría ver esto, aunque luego doitsu se enojaría por poner información mía a la vista de todos, pero será divertido... no creen?

ve~~ e inaugurando esta sección de preguntas responderé a la pregunta de igirisu

_**¿Italia…? (Seguro que Alemania quiere información que pueda usar en mi contra o algo así…)**_

_**Que sorpresa verte por aquí (Suerte que le pidió a este inútil que lo hiciera)**_

_**… Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tiene pesadillas desde que probó mi comida? ¡D-debería estar agradecido de que lo hubiese alimentado…! ¡Tan…! Bien…**_

_**No me preguntes a mí, seguro el idiota de España podrá hacer algo, como darle pesadillas él mismo.**_

_ve~~ no es mi culpa que fratello tenga pesadillas con tu comida... me cuenta que siempre sueña q tu comida se lo va a comer, ya trate que España nii-chan trate de calmarlo pero no lo logro_

ve~~ y pues bueno con esto termino el prologo de esta sección, espero recibir cartas de todos


	2. primeras preguntas y extra

Ciao a todo el mundo! soy Italia veneciano de nuevo! Ve~

Jamás pensé que esta sección tendía tanto éxito! Estoy muy feliz ve~ y bueno aquí les dejo ya mis primeras preguntas que estoy dispuesto a responder, espero que las respuestas sean de su agrado

**1.-**** Oye Italia... ¿si te gustan las chicas...porque no te has ligado alguna?**

**LADYDARKMASTER**

_Ve~ si me eh ligado a algunas chicas pero no siempre todo sale como a uno le gustaría… pero siempre están Doitsu y Nihon para animarme cuando algo sale mal_

**2.-**** ¿Por que dices tanto ve~?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_Ve~… nunca lo había pensado *pensando* no lo se~_

**3.-**** ¿Ademas de la pasta~cual es tu otra comida favorita?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_La pizza por supuesto, es de lo mas delicioso del mundo!_

**4.-**** ¿Cual es e mejor recuerdo que tienes?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_Ve~ mis mejores recuerdos son de cuando dibujaba con el abuelito roma y de cuando solía vivir con Sacro imperio romano_

**5.-**** ¿A parte de la pasta y pizza, que otra comida es tipica en tu hogar?**

**13UsUkNekito**

_Seria el risotto, focaccia al rosmarino, lasaña, ravioli etc…_

**6.-**** Por que te gusta tanto Alemania?**

**FloxTai**

_v…ve~ gustar? *sonrojado* v…ve~ entre doitsu y yo solo hay amistad_

_**7.-**_** Yo amo a Alemania tanto como tu lo amas, pero... podrias dejar que yo pase un dia con Alemania? *-***

**FloxTai**

_Ve~ doitsu es mi mejor amigo… no creo que me moleste prestártelo por un dia…_

**8.-**** Cuando se casaran Alemania y tu? *-* podrian invitarme al matrimonio? *0***

**FloxTai**

_V… ve~! C… casarnos? *sonrojado y un poco en shock* No creo que doitsu y yo nos cacemos… solo somos buenos amigos _

**9.-**** Cual es el momento más lindo que has vivido con Alemania? *-***

**FloxTai**

_Ve~ hay tantos momentos que no se ni cual elegir *pensando* supongo que cuando fuimos a pedir dulces en halloween, aunque la verdad todos mis recuerdos con doitsu son lindos_

**10.-**** ¿Que tan "amigo" eres de Alemania?****  
><strong>**dlaymei**

_Ve~ somos los mejores amigos *inocente*_

**11.-**** ¿Que cosa linda ha hecho tu hermano por ti?**

**dlaymei**

_ve~ pues fratello aunq no lo parezca se preocupa mucho por mi, eso cuenta?_

**12.- ¿Es cierto que tienes un lado "oscuro"?**

**dlaymei**

_ve~ podría decirse que si es cierto… pero todos tenemos un lado oscuro no?_

**13.- ¿has escuchado del fanfic Global Mpreg? ¿que opinas de él? (creado por Vero Vortex)**

**dlaymei**

_ve~ global mpreg? Nunca lo había escuchado, esta interesante? Ve~ lo buscare de rato_

**14.-**** Lloraste cuando te separaron de tu hermano cuando ambos eran jovenes?**

**Loki-Boom2**

_Por supuesto que llore cuando me separaron de fratello, después de todo es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho_

**15.- Que tanto te afecto que ni siquiera clasificaran para los Octavos del Mundial de Sudafrica el 2010?**

**Loki-Boom2**

_v…ve~ *empezando a llorar* no quiero recordar eso_

**16.-**** Uno de estos días, cocinarias pasta para mi *w*?**

**Loki-Boom2**

_Claro q me gustaría cocinarte pasta uno de estos días ve~_

**17.-**** ¿Cómo descubriste que tu rizo en la cabeza es tu zona erógena?**

**Zekkeishoku**

_Ve~ fue porq un dia doitsu toco el rulo de mi cabeza… p-pero fue sin querer_

**18.-**** ¿Qué piensas cuando Francia te ve con mirada no apta para menores?**

**Zekkeishoku**

_¿francia nii-chan me da miradas no aptas para menores? Ve~… nunca me eh dado cuenta de eso_

**19.-**** ¿Tocas algún instrumento?**

**Zekkeishoku**

_Se tocar la guitarra_

* * *

><p>Ve~ aquí les dejo esta pregunta extra de parte de igirisu<p>

**Good evening, Italy.**

**¿Así que tu (idiota) hermano continúa teniendo pesadillas sobre... mi comida? Seguro está exagerando... debe estar exagerando...**

**Uh, de cualquier modo, ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta yo mismo?**

**Sería: ¿Conoces algún secreto de Alemania que nadie más sepa? ¿Me lo dirías? Y si quieres, podrías decirme alguno de España también, si es que sabes de uno. ¡Hasta podrías preguntarle a tu hermano! ¿No crees que sería divertido?**

**I look forward to hearing from you soon,**

**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**

_Ve~ algún secreto? Aparte de lo de sus revistas raras? O de que es sadomasoquista?... secretos de España nii-chan? No se ninguno y fratello no me quiere decir, esta enojado conmigo porq me comí su tomate… porque quieres saber todo eso igirisu?_

espero que les haya gustado esta sección ve~~


	3. segundas preguntas

Ciao a todo el mundo! soy Italia veneciano de nuevo! Ve~, perdón si me tarde en contestar en contestar las preguntas, pero me enferme y pues tenia mucho trabajo, pero doitsu y fratello me ayudaron a que me mejorara y bueno aquí les dejo las nuevas preguntas que me han hecho

**1.- ¿Que te parecio el fic Global Mpreg?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_v…ve~*nervioso* la historia es bueno p…pero jamás pensé que pondrían que tenia una relación así con doitsu, o que tuviéramos un hijo… por cierto… como se hacen los bebes? Ve~_

**2.- ¿Que te asusta mas cenar con Iggy o estar con Rusia?****  
><strong>**Akari-chaaaaann**

_v..ve~ las dos opciones me dan miedo *temblando* pero depende de cómo sea lo de la cena… porq si cocina igirisu… me daría mas miedo comer la comida de igirisu que estar con russia_

**3.- ¿en una escala del uno al mil cuanto quieres a Alemania?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_Ve~ lo quiero mucho! Es mi mejor amigo_

**4.- ¿Cual es tu recuerdo mas triste?**

**Akari-chaaaaann**

_Ve~ mi recuerdo mas triste? *pensando* mmm… creo que fue cuando sacro imperio romano se alejo de mi y nunca mas supe de el… aunque estuvo fratello para animarme… pero… v…ve~ *deprimiéndome*_

**5.-**** En 1922 se organizo la marcha sobre Roma,donde tecnicamente tu jefe pa esas fechas de la 2da guerra mundial, era Benito Musolinni que se empezo a ahcer del poder en general invadiendo roma ... entonces O/O ¿INVADISTE A TU HERMANO?**

**Akeifa**

_Ve~ no fui yo, fuero mis jefes, a veces ordenan cosas que no quiero hacer…_

**6.-**** Coff bueno aparte, ¿Como fue la unificacion de las Italias? fue un reencuentro emotivo y lleno de amour?**

**Akeifa**

_Ve~ pues al inicio no fue fácil… porque al inicio cuando nos íbamos a unificar Austria-san lo impedía y cuando logramos vencerlo no pudimos unificarnos ya que le teníamos miedo a los avances de Francia nii-san y tuvimos que esperarnos un poco mas, pero al final de todo pudimos unificarnos_

**7.- **** Eres amante de la pasta pero tambien comes comida de Alemania, cual es tu comida alemana favorita?**

**Akeifa**

_Ve~ pues seria el wurst_

**8.- ¿Que opinas de Gilbert-Prusia-Alemania del este-Sama?****  
><strong>**dlaymei****  
><strong>_ve~ Prusia es muy divertido, me cae bien_

**9.- ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?****  
><strong>**dlaymei****  
><strong>_ve~ eso es información clasificada_

**10.- ¿Podrías revisar ese armario cerrado con llave que Hungría no permite que nadie excepto Japón y ella vean y decirnos que viste y que impacto te causo?****  
><strong>**dlaymei****  
><strong>_ve~ lo siento no pude ver el armario, nihon le instalo uno de esos escáners de retinas y no pude ver que había dentro_

**11.- ¿Cual es la pregunta que nunca jamas quisieras que te hicieran?**

**dlaymei**

_ve~ no lo se, nunca lo había pensado *pensando* ve~ pues ahorita no se me ocurre nada_

* * *

><p>ve~ y ahora otra pregunta de igirisu<p>

**Good day again, Italy.**

**Me gustaría saber un secreto de Alemania porque... uh, eso es lo que los amigos hacen, ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? Podríamos compartir muchos secretos (y mucha información) juntos, ¿Qué dices?**

**Aunque siempre está la opción de capturarte (otra vez) y sacarte información a la fuerza, pero no creo que quieras eso (ni yo tampoco)**

**Y no le muestres mis cartas a Alemania, a menos que quieras una de mis maldiciones sobre ti... o peor aún, a ti sobre la Busby Chair (¡Porque SI funciona!)**

**Estaré esperando ese "yes" de tu parte,**

**United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.**

_v…ve~! *asustado* s…seamos amigos! *mas asustado* p..pero ahorita no me acuerdo de ningún secreto de doitsu_

* * *

><p>ve~ espero que mis respuestas les satisfascan, nos vemos asta la otra<p> 


	4. primer extra

Ciao a todo el mundo! soy Italia veneciano de nuevo! Ve~ hoy simplemente traigo extras, cartas de Hungría-san y fratello ve~

* * *

><p><strong>Oh~ Hola Italia *sonrie* que de tiempo sin verte, estas cada dia mas lindo, kya~~ Pasaba por aqui para leer unos cuantos Fics y me encontre contigo y otros paises mas, pero primero tenia que saludarte a ti, espero que no te esten molestando mucho los otros paises, si te hacen algo yo me encargo de ellos *saca la sarten* si~~ Me voy que se me hace tarde y todavia no termino de leer los fics que tenia palneados.<strong>

**Hasta pronto Italia *le da un beso***

**Con cariño: Hungría, Elizabeta Héderváry ~33**

_Ve~ Hungría-san! Como has estado? Espero que bien, ve~ no te preocupes asta ahorita no hay ningún país que me este molestando pero grazie! Asta pronto Hungría-san ve~_

**¡Feliciano!**

**¡Maldición!, ¡definitivamente haré mi sección!**

**¡Tendré muchísimas preguntas!, ¡Incluso más que tu, Fratello Bastardo!**

**¡N-no le digas a Inglaterra esa clase de cosas! ¡No quiero que me vuelva a encerrar y que me dé esa comida que parecía que me hiba a comer ella a mi maldición!**

**Y bueno, ya que estamos en una sección de preguntas...**

**¿Cuando diablos te alejarás y dejarás de ser amigo del macho-patatas ese?**

**Bien, eso es todo, este stupido Ds se me descargará pronto y debo escribir rápido maldición.**

**¡Mañana subire mi sección de preguntas y veras que seré más popular que tú, bastardo!**

**Arrivederci.**

**Sud Italia/Romano/Lovino Vargas**

**P.D: ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices bastardo! ¡Te estare observando maldición!**

_Ve~ fratello ciao, que bien que tengas tu propia sección ve~ luego iré a visitarte fratello…. Ve~? Que clases de cosas no quieres que le diga a Inglaterra? *Confundido* v…ve~ espero que no te vuelva a encerrar su comida es horrible! *Lloriqueando*…ve~? Que tiene de malo que sea amigo de doitsu? Si doitsu es un bien tipo, cuando estoy en problemas viene a rescatarme, me ata las agujetas de los zapatos, es muy fornido y macho, cuando llega el verano, viene a divertirse en mi casa y armas tiendas de campaña en el parque, es muy interesante, por eso no veo el lado malo ve~_

* * *

><p>Ve~ con esto termina esta seccion extra espero les haya gustado, alla prossima, ciao<p> 


	5. terceras preguntas

**1.-¿Que te parece que casi todo el planeta tenga una sección de preguntas?****  
><strong>**dlaymei**

_Ve~ me parece muy divertido que todos tengan su propia sección de preguntas, ya eh podido hablar con hungria-san, igirisu y fratello_

**2.-¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Alemania?****  
><strong>**dlaymei**

_Ve~ es una gran persona, un buen amigo, siempre viene a rescatarme, es muy macho y fornido!_

**3.-¿Que opinas de HetaONI?****  
><strong>**dlaymei**

_¿hetaoni? Ve~ *pensando* casi no eh visto mucho sobre eso *pensando aun mas* pero parece interesante~_

**4.-¿Quien más a parte de Alemania te ha jalado ese risito**

**dlaymei**

_v…ve~! *pensando nerviosamente* p..pues seria fratello… pero eso fue un accidente!_

**5.-¿que opinas de el hecho de que españa te halla querido cambiar por lovino ?****  
><strong>**iinfiiniita**

_¿Ve~? ¿España nii-chan trato de cambiarme por fratello? Pobre fratello de seguro se debió de haber sintido mal… después de todo aprecia mucho a España nii-chan, aunq no lo demueste_

**6.-¿cuando sale tu lado oscuro?****  
><strong>**iinfiiniita**

_Ve~ eso seria… *pensando* si me quieren lastimar gravemente… o si le hacen daño a fratello, después de todo quiero mucho a fratello!_

**7.-¿me enseñas a hablar italiano, plisss?**

**iinfiiniita**

_Chiaro que te enseño a hablar italiano, solo di cuando_

* * *

><p>Ve~ espero q les haya gustado la sección, mañana vendré con un extra<p> 


	6. segundo extra

**Italia-chan**

**Hola ¿como te va mocoso?, veo que muy bien -le sonríe- amm solo pasaba a saludarte.**

**Así que cuídate mucho pequeño (y enserio cuídate mucho -risa maliciosa-)**

**Atte Dinamarca el Rey del Norte de Europa, y algún día de todo el mundo!.**

_Ciao Dinamarca!ve~ me alegro que tu también estes bien, tal vez pase a visitarte yo también, un dia de estos, cuidate mucho!_

**Hey, Italy, w'sup?**

**el Hero, osea mi genial persona, esta dando vueltas por todas partes saludando a todos los paises que han abierto su seccion -sonrie- ya mismo voy con romano, seguro estara encantado de verme, ahahaha! pasare por todos, menos con el gordo comunista porque me cae mal 7_7 pero well... espero te des una vuelta por mi seccion tambien!**

**por cierto, ¿Que opinas de pizza Hut? si te gusta,que dices si te invito? o prefieres italian deli? american deli? donde venden las mejores pizzas? He estado algo triste ultimamente y busco compañnia, y'know.**

**Love,**

**The Hero.**

_Ve~ usa! Porq andas triste? *Confundido* si siempre estas alegre, ve~ pizza hut? Sabe rica, ve~ claro que iria! Solo di cuando italian deli estaría genial! Tu pon el dia y me dices cuando reunirnos ve~_

**Hola po! soy el Manu! Chile :D**

**Pa que me echi una visitá! y de pasó saludai a Alemania, que me cae la raja.**

**Atte**

**República de Chile**

_Ve~ chile tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Ve~ yo le mando tus saludos a doitsu_

**¡Privet Ita-kun!**

**Ohh~ Siento ser el último en enterarse de que Ita-kun tiene una Sección,da~. Demo...no pasa nada. ¡Porque ya estoy aquí,da~! He venido para saludar. Me alegro mucho de que Ita-kun haya seguido el ejemplo del resto de Paises. Así podré dejarle un mensaje amenudo,da~. ¿Qué tal estás? Aquí en Rusia hace -5ºC y eso es muy poco,da~. ¡Espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas, amigo~!**

**Con mucho cariño:**

**Ivan Braginsky.**

_v…ve~ c…ciao Rusia-san *nervioso* eh estado bien… v…ve~ aquí la temperatura esta a 30 ºC ve~ y como te ah ido con tus hermanas? Ve~ haber cuando recibo noticias te di Rusia._

* * *

><p>Ve~ y con esto termino la sección extra fino alla prossima ciao!<p> 


End file.
